A King Needs A Queen
by CuteChibiChocoCloud
Summary: After a small chat with Sanji, Luffy decides who'll be his Queen of the Grand Line. However, his choice is not who one would expect. LuXZo fluff. Oneshot


A King Needs A Queen

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece, Oda sensei does.

This fic contains male/male fluff. There's nothing hardcore at all in this, but if you aren't comfortable with gay stuff, then don't read. To everyone else, enjoy. Also, this is a one-shot, which means this is the only chapter. Some people have put alerts on my other one-shots when there's no need, so yeah…on with the story!

Sitting impatiently at Sanji's side, Luffy waited for the cook to throw him some food. Unfortunately, the cook wasn't in a charitable mood today.

"Aww, come on Sanji!" the straw-hat captain whined with a pout on his lips, "Just a little bit won't hurt."

Removing the cigarette from his teeth, Sanji flicked it towards Luffy, "How many times do I have to tell you. You're gonna wait like everybody else."

"Not even a tincey wincey itty bitty bite Sanji? Pleeeeeeease?"

Every chop of the knife in Sanji's hold became more frantic and violent, as his face was shrouded behind his blonde tresses, "For fuck sake! I already told you, NO! And that's my final answer."

Taking a step towards Sanji, the rubber-man said teasingly, "Come on."

"No." grumbled Sanji, in a low and deadly voice, which would intimidate anyone but Luffy…and possibly Zoro…

"You know you want to."

"No." he threw a batch of chopped carrots into a large wok, and stirred crazily like a man possessed. His voice remained dull and annoyed.

"If you give me something, I won't bother you for the rest of the evening…"

"No," tears began to fill Sanji's eyes. Whether it was due to the onions he was chopping or Luffy's constant nagging, is unknown.

"…You have my word. If you give me something, I will not demand any food…at least till dinner's ready."

Slamming the sharp cutting implement onto the chopping board, the wound up chef scooped a large piece of meat from the colander where it had been draining.

Throwing it in Luffy's direction, he snarled, "You have your meat now, so fuck off and stop pestering me, unless you'd like a leather shoe up your ass?"

Grinning, the straw-hat captain beamed, "Nope. This meat is fine thanks. No shoes necessary." He left Sanji at the stove, and grabbed a seat at the table. On placing his ass on the cold wood, he proceeded to rock back and forth in the seat, unaware that this could lead to a nasty lump to the head. Although, not that it would have mattered much, even if he did fall. Luffy was made of stronger stuff than most men. Anyway, he'd no doubt just bounce back up from the floor with that rubber body of his.

Falling off the chair wasn't the only thing that threatened to give the rubber man a sore head, Sanji was getting near breaking point. When the hell was the guy gonna leave?

"Correct me if I'm wrong straw-hat," Sanji threw another large piece of meat on the hob, to make up for the one Luffy had in those few short moments, consumed, "But didn't you promise you'd leave me alone if I gave you meat?"

"Nuh-uh," Luffy wiggled his finger childishly, which was getting the chef more than a little ticked off, "I said that I wouldn't bother you. Leaving the room was not a part of the deal." The infantile pirate captain grinned at his cunning and quite surprising intelligence. There had to be a brain under that straw-hat after all! Even if it was smaller than average.

"Fine…just don't touch anything, or else I'll be serving the rest of the crew, 'Chicken stir fry, a la Luffy'." Sanji warned, pointing his vegetable knife at his captain.

Nodding, the young captain flashed his pearly whites before taking a large bite from his meat. Not the most pleasant of views, Sanji turned back to the cutting board. Willing himself to put down the knife instead of testing his aim on Luffy, he picked up a pile of the remaining vegetables and threw them in with the carrots.

Even though he didn't particularly wish to talk to his captain, he never was one for silence. His mind pondered on what he could possibly talk about with him. There was only one topic that sprung to mind, which he was sure the teen hadn't really thought about before. This topic being that of beautiful women. Then, trying to get Luffy interested in something other than getting One Piece, becoming King of the Pirates or his coveted meat produce wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Say Luffy…" he began, expertly flipping some meat without the need of a spatula, "Had your eye on anyone recently."

"-_glarf- _Huh?" his eyes wide as saucers with innocent curiosity that only he could pull off, as he swallowed down another bite, "I don't get it Sanji."

Rolling his eyes, the blonde blew at a loose strand of hair before explaining, "What I mean Luffy, is…" he took a moment to think about how to go about the subject without confusing his somewhat naïve leader. Then, it came to him like an epiphany, "…You're going to be King of the Pirates right." he didn't need to look behind him to tell that Luffy was nodding profusely in agreement, "Well, a King needs a Queen, ya get me?"

Finishing off morsels of food, Luffy scratched the back of his head whilst tapping the bottoms of his feet together, "Oh, I get it now. But, what should I look for in a Queen?"

Pausing in his cooking duties for a moment, he turned around to talk to Luffy directly. His mind wondered to his Nami as he explained, "A Queen should be someone you hold dear to your heart." He placed a hand over his chest to emphasise his point, "Someone, who is more special and important to you than anyone else. A Queen, is a beautiful person who you trust with your life. Catch my drift?"

"YEAH!" unexpectedly, the black-haired pirate leapt from his seat, knocking it over in the process, a threw a hand up in the air. Landing back down on the decking with a small thud, he punched his fist into his other hand, "I know who'll be a perfect Queen!"

Without another word, the boy ran out the kitchen, leaving Sanji alone with his cooking. With a shrug, he went back to his pots and pans, used to Luffy's random behaviour by now. Although he hadn't planned on getting him out of the room, it was nice to have the area to himself. He should have thought of it earlier!

A light breeze caressed his sweat glistened skin as he continued his weight training. It was the perfect weather for doing his daily workout. Training in the rain was not the best thing in the world. Although, the sun was making him feel tired, so he decided to take a break for a little while.

Carefully putting his weights away where no one would accidentally trip over them, he went to his favourite spot by the main mast. There in the shade, he gradually sat on the wooden slats and removed his white tee. It was far too humid to keep it on anyway. Sighing, he closed his eyes and listened to the gentle whispering of the rolling waves.

No sooner had he gotten himself settled and in a near meditative state, he heard the swift pitter-patter of sandals. Screwing up his face, he resigned himself the fact that he would probably never get any rest on this ship.

"Oh no…" he groaned out loud.

"ZORO!" he grunted as something came crashing down onto him, and began bouncing up and down on his legs, "Zoro! Zoro! Be my Queen!"

Shooting up and opening his eyes, which hurt from the glare of the sun overhead, he said with utter confusion, "What are you talking about Luffy!" His superior never ceased to say the most stupid things that he'd ever heard, but this was a first. If it was anyone else, he would have known they were joking. But his captain was, although childish, very serious about the things he said. So, he'd have to sit and try make some sense out of Luffy's words.

Speaking far too fast, the grinning boy started, "Since I'm gonna be King of the Pirates, I need a Queen! At least, that's what Sanji said. So, I want you to be my Queen!"

Slapping his forehead he grumbled, "I should've known that crap-cook had something to do with this. What did that idiot tell you exactly?"

Leaning back on Zoro's thighs, the hyperactive male said, "He told me that I needed a Queen, and that my Queen should be someone who's special to me and that I have to care about them more than anyone." Stopping for a moment to gather the final pieces of information in his mind, he concluded, "Oh yeah, he also mentioned that they've gotta be a beautiful person I'd trust my life with."

Even with the fatal flaw that a Queen is always a 'she', Zoro was touched by Luffy's confession of faith in him. You can't take trusting another person with your life lightly. And he cared about him, thought he was 'beautiful'. Not the most manly of terms, but it was more than enough for him now.

Taking the younger one's face, he pressed his lips against the others. Luffy seemed more than happy to respond to his kiss by moving his mouth softly against his. For now, he thought it best for the kiss to remain chaste. Still, it managed to be the sweetest kiss he'd ever had. Taking things any further would spoil the moment. _Their _moment.

Pulling back, he stroked a rubbery cheek affectionately, "I love you Luffy."

Never ceasing to smile, the raven haired boy threw his arms around Zoro's neck and nuzzled at the hot flesh, "Does that mean you'll be my Queen?"

Chuckling, the green haired swordsman patted thick locks, "Yes Luffy, I'll be your 'Queen'."

_Awww, so kawaii! I adore the LuffyXZoro pairing, they complement each other very well. With this one, I wanted to keep things very pure and innocent, unlike my other fics /ahem/. The whole mood would have been ruined if I turned it into a slash fic. It's been amongst my unfinished works for months now, and I thought it was about time I completed it. Short and sweet, just the way I wanted it. (So please no comments on it being too short.) Hope everyone likes it okay. Thanx for taking time to read my mediocre story. Even if you don't review, I am always touched if people have bothered with my tales. Feedback is welcome._

_Also, Notorious-OsakaInfamous-Yukari, has done a fanart for this. Go to her profile and you'll find a link there. Thanks to her!_

_Arigato. _


End file.
